


Working Relationship

by theamateurexpert



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Batman: Arkham Knight Genesis, Red Hood and the Outlaws Rebirth (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Office, Anal Sex, Consensual Sex, First Time, Implied Masturbation, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Office Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Power Dynamics, Self-Doubt, Sex with the Boss, Virgin Jason, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-10
Updated: 2018-04-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 22:26:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14270844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theamateurexpert/pseuds/theamateurexpert
Summary: As a new employee working for Roman Sionis, Jason wanted to do well and catch the attention of his boss.Just not like this.





	1. Working Relationship

**Author's Note:**

> Hey readers! I just want to assure you that this is, in fact, a JayRoman fic. 
> 
> Maybe just not right off the bat. 
> 
> But I assure you, if you stick around, there's some good stuff right around the corner! Enjoy!

The first time it happened, Jason had opted to stay and continue working, while all the other new employees gathered their belongings to leave for the evening.

One of the guys Jason couldn’t remember the name of stopped at his cubicle, looking down to Jason, “Hey, you coming tonight?”

“Nah, not tonight. I’m still going to keep at it a while,” Jason answered, not looking away from his computer.

“It’s still gonna be there on Monday, you know?”

Jason turned to give a half-hearted smile, “Yeah, I know. That’s why I want to knock a bit more out before I call it a night.”

The other guy snorted and playfully slapped Jason’s desk, “Alright, well, hey man, don’t work too hard, okay? See you, Monday.”

“Yeah, see you,” Jason called after him as he and everyone else trickled out.

The office space seemed so much different without all the various sounds and chatter, but Jason preferred it that way. As the residual uneasiness faded away, a peaceful silence washed over the room, and Jason continued working on his entries.

Soon, the janitorial staff began making their rounds and some offered Jason a slight nod, but others rushed past him without so much as a glance. 

It didn’t matter either way to Jason; he had never been one for small talk. 

Hours passed, and the natural light from outside began to fade, leaving the office illuminated by only the harsh, artificial lights from above. 

Jason checked the clock on his screen, reading 8:12. His stomach growled and his muscles felt stiff, so he figured it was about time to take a break. 

He made his way down the hallway to the staff lounge, passing a few employees from other departments who were working late as well. They all exchanged nods of solidarity, then went their separate ways.

Once inside, Jason grabbed a cup of coffee and dug around the fridge for his lunch bag, fishing out the sandwich he had made for himself that morning. 

As he ate, he thought about how long he should stay, what errands he had to run, and tried to remember something important he had to do, but couldn’t think of what it was.

He finished his sandwich, and sighed, making the decision to knock out the session he was working on. 

It _would_ be nice to have a carefree weekend, without having that hang over his head. 

Jason put the rest of his lunch in the fridge, grabbed his mug, then headed back to his desk and went back to work.

After a while, the rhythmic sound of his keystrokes became hypnotic as he typed through the various documents, and it seemed to make time pass quite effortlessly.

9:20. 9:57. 10:43. 11:15.

When Jason looked down and saw that is was 11:48, he sighed and ran a hand through his hair. He hadn’t finished everything, but it would leave him with less to worry about for the next week. 

He shut everything down, put his coat on, and grabbed his mug to wash out before he left. 

The hallway to the staff lounge was dark, and Jason grumbled as he pulled his phone out to light the way. He could never remember which of the damn switches to use, but it was a short enough walk.

He moved carefully and reached the lounge without incident, but as he was about to go in, he heard a soft, yet noticeable sound. 

Jason turned from the door and illuminated the stretch ahead of him. 

Nothing.

It was curious, but he was tired and ready to go home, so he pushed the door open with his mug in hand, and went about cleaning and packing up his things to leave. 

As Jason exited, he reached for his phone again, but stopped when he heard the sound again, only this time is was much louder and...very distinct. 

Rooted to the spot, Jason listened and could very clearly make out the sounds of _moaning_. He shook his head and laughed to himself. He wondered how people could be so bold to have sex at the place they worked.

He wasn’t the type to go nosing around, but he was begrudgingly reminded that the direction of the noise was the same as the nearest set of elevators.

He committed to moving ahead quickly and only look forward, focusing on the elevator’s double doors at the end of the hall.

There was a large window that let moonlight filter through, so Jason left his phone where it was, as he quietly made his way. The moaning grew louder and could hear murmurs and gasping from one of the nice auxiliary offices as he passed it.

It felt foolish, but he had to stifle a nervous laugh.

He was about a foot away from the elevator, when he heard a loud, shuddering cry, followed by another, separate vocalization that were _both_ unmistakably male. 

Jason had every intention of continuing forward, but he found himself stopping and straining to listen. 

He _knew_ he should get on the elevator and go home, but something inside him, alarmingly, begged to go see. And he found himself obliging.

Cautiously, he backtracked and peeked through the thin pane of glass that looked into the unused office space. 

Much like the end of the hallway, the room was bathed in moonlight, with a breathtaking view of downtown Gotham just beyond the windows.

In the center of the room sat a large desk, that looked like it was made of some very fine quality, polished wood. Two figures were hunched over it, but it was hard to immediately make them out from their silhouetted profiles. Jason’s eyes began to adjust to the light, however, and he recognized his co-worker, Ethan, or Evan, or something like that, as the one bent over the desk, furiously grasping at the edges.

Jason’s mind already felt like it was buzzing when it was dealt another blow, and he identified the second man. Jason had only seen pictures, and met him briefly in person _once_ , but he could say quite confidently, that it was, in fact, their CEO, Roman Sionis. 

The pair’s actions seemed to be slowing, and ceasing, so Jason’s brain kicked into high gear and he flew down the hall, all while trying to be as quiet as possible. He frantically hit the button a few times, and to his relief, the elevator arrived swiftly with a _bing_. Once inside, Jason pressed his thumb against the ground floor button and prayed that the two in the office hadn’t seen or heard him.

It wasn’t until Jason had power walked a couple blocks, that he covered his face with his hand and let out a laugh of sheer relief.

What a start to the weekend.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Despite his odd experience, Jason did have a restful weekend, even if it was peppered with intermittent flashes of dark figures, screwing over a desk.

Jason took his seat and began organizing his station as he caught sight of the guy that had been sleeping with the head of the company. He looked down as if he was sorting through some papers when he heard someone else call out, “‘Morning, Evan!”

Jason took a mental note of that and logged into his computer, then started to work.

The morning passed without excitement, which Jason was glad for as he finished up his assignment and began the next one. He couldn’t help but feel a small swell of pride as he heard the others griping about how far behind they were at lunch. 

He didn’t know if it would count for much in the end, but Jason felt good knowing that he was already ahead.

As they began to head back to their desks, he heard someone call for Evan, and when he turned to see who it was, he caught sight of the CEO and his mind went blank. A few others went along to greet Mr. Sionis and shake his hand, but Jason bee-lined for the cubicles and buried himself in his work, trying to appear nonchalant.

The rest of the afternoon, he couldn’t help but feel like something was amiss, like they _knew_ he knew. He kept distracting himself with similar idle thoughts, but managed to have a productive day nonetheless.

The next morning started with the same amount of apprehension, but eventually it weaned and he was able to focus again.

It wasn’t until that Friday that Jason had to really think about it. He had spent the week debating if he should stay late again, but it wasn’t until the end of the work day on Friday that he _really_ had to decide.

Like the week before, many were eager to finish and leave for the night, but now, a few others remained behind in the hopes of making up progress. It wouldn’t seem as odd for him to be there if others were staying too, so he stayed where he was and kept working. 

Hours flew by and Jason watched as people began to leave, feeling his chest tightening a little each time another co-worker wished him a good night.

At one point, he got up for coffee and saw only two other people at their desks. He wasn’t ready to head out, but wasn’t keen on staying late enough to chance another...encounter.

One of the two left almost immediately after he returned, and the other went not long after. 

Again, Jason sat alone in the office.

His heart felt constricted and he looked up at the clock. 10:15. It wasn’t terribly late, and if he wanted to stay ahead, he’d have to put in a little more time.

 _But what if it happened again?_.

Jason laughed without much humor, and ran his hands through his hair. 

“You’re being ridiculous,” he fiercely whispered to himself, before rubbing his face and eyes to ward off the growing exhaustion.

He grabbed for the pen on his desk, running the end across his lips as he thought, “ _It’s not going to happen again. And if it does, who cares? Just keep your head down and do what you need to do._ ”

Jason leaned back in his chair and gave a heavy sigh. It really was ridiculous. He was making mountains out of molehills. The odds of it happening again had to be _astronomical_. Really.

Warily, he continued to work, keeping a careful eye on the clock.

11:00 rolled around, but it seemed like it took hours with Jason checking the time nearly every minute, on the minute. It was becoming unbearable to concentrate, so Jason didn’t feel too bad about throwing in the towel.

He got ready as fast as he could, as if a minute would make the difference between a clean getaway or another awkward encounter.

Slinging his bag over his shoulder, Jason pulled out his phone to make his way down the hallway. 

He felt something close to fear in the pit of his stomach as he walked, and he didn’t know whether to laugh at himself or furiously cry out of shame.

_It was just sex._

A few steps away from the office, Jason drew a deep breath and wanted to speed past, but felt a sweeping sense of betrayal as he feet stopped moving, and he found himself peering through the glass panel. 

Jason was hit with a peculiar nauseous and excited feeling as he saw two people over the desk, just as there had been the previous Friday.

Only, this time, it was a woman sitting on the desk, fully naked, with her back facing Jason. Dark, curly hair fell to her waist, brushing against the arm that was tightly wrapped around it. The man had his face buried into her shoulder as he thrust into her, but after Jason’s eyes adjusted and the man raised his head a few times, Jason recognized him, again, as their esteemed CEO.

Jason watched him whisper something into the woman’s ear and she tilted her head back, letting out a loud, wavering moan. The sound made Jason shiver and he closed his eyes. He hoped it was enough to sober himself up so he could leave.

He needed to go.

It may have just been sex, but it was sex that could get him fired, depending on the kind of man Mr. Sionis, _Roman? Jason was never sure how to refer to him_ , was.

But when Jason opened his eyes, he made no motion to leave. He just stood. Watching. 

The pair moved together, pulling and grasping at each other. Jason had seen people have sex before, but it was nothing like what he saw now. Maybe it was the moonlight casting them both in soft, blue light, but there was something almost...romantic, about it all.

Jason watched the woman’s curls bounce and sway, and he tried to remember who in their office had hair like that, but was drawing a blank. As he was racking his brain for people around the building, he watched the curls’ movement come to an abrupt halt. When he looked over to Roman, Jason realized that he was looking directly back at him, and even though Jason’s mind told him it couldn’t be so, he swore he saw a smile spread over the man’s face.

Panic set in, and Jason nearly tripped over himself getting to the elevators. The whole ride down he cursed himself for being so stupid and obvious, and was certain he was going to throw up, but miraculously made it to his apartment without doing so.

Safely inside, his body went on autopilot, flipping on the light, neatly putting his things away, and changing into his pajamas. 

His stomach growled, and he realized in his haste, he hadn’t taken his leftovers with him. But then quickly banished the thought from his mind. He had more important things to worry about. 

Roman had _seen_ him. 

Roman had seen him.

Jason dropped to his bed, covered his face, and let out a loud moan of despair. 

Would he be fired? Could he be fired for that? Jason hadn’t really thought to ask during his orientation, who _would_?

A thousand thoughts raced through Jason’s uneasy mind as he laid there, but the one that kept coming back to him was the look on Roman’s face.

He _smiled_ when he saw Jason.

Even though Jason was panicking, he couldn’t help but think about that smile, again and again.

Soon, he was sliding his pants down and wrapping his hand around himself, chastising himself for his depravity.

If this was going to end badly, maybe _something_ good could come from it.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The weekend passed too quickly for Jason’s liking, and the majority of his Sunday night was spent wondering if he should take the day off, or just quit and spare himself the humiliation.

But, he settled on trying his luck and seeing if his so-far-stellar work ethic would save him. 

He got to his desk and saw no note, and while he was expecting it, his manager never arrived to ask to speak with him.

Minutes felt like hours, and even though nothing seemed to be afoot, Jason was on edge all morning. 

By lunch time, Jason’s stomach hadn’t settled, so he stayed at his desk, hoping that if he kept busy, it might take his mind off of things. 

It didn’t. 

But he continued his work, and promptly left the minute his assigned shift was over.

The following days were much the same, spent in agony, waiting for something to happen. Jason ate before and after work in favor of skipping lunch, so he could avoid his peers and keep himself from saying something he shouldn’t.

He assured himself that things would either get better or worse, but in the meantime he would just keep moving forward as if nothing happened.

Thursday afternoon, Jason considered going to the lunch room to sit with everyone else, but ultimately decided that if he worked straight through, he wouldn’t have to stay late the next day and maybe things could get back to normal.

The chatter of the office was starting to soften, when a voice cut through, “Jason?”

Jason jumped a little, then turned, nearly bellowing when he met eyes with Roman Sionis.

“Yeah, that’s me,” Jason answered weakly, mind buzzing and rapidly conceiving escape routes.

Roman let out a short huff of a laugh, “I know,” he looked around, and then gave Jason a knowing look, “Working through lunch, huh? Late nights not cutting it?”

Jason’s blood felt like it turned to ice.

“Want to make sure I’m doing all I can to meet deadlines, sir,” Jason answered, just as coolly.

“Well, that’s always a promising thing to hear,” Roman said, slipping his hands into his pockets and giving Jason a very dry smile, “I think you can spare a minute though. Come with me to my office?”

Jason heard the questioning tone, but didn’t mistake it for a request. 

He nodded and stood slowly, feeling like the world was closing in around him.

They walked together in silence, and Jason couldn’t help but notice that they were passing the auxiliary office by the staff lounge, despite the fact that the elevators that led directly to the executive offices were in the opposite direction. 

Jason cast a brief glance inside the empty office, which really did look different in the day. For many reasons.

He swallowed hard, but kept in stride with the other man, and soon he found himself outside of a gorgeous, ornate door that led to, what he assumed, was Roman’s office. 

A woman stationed just outside of it hopped up and opened the door, smiling and greeting the pair.

Once the door was pushed shut, and the two of them were alone, Roman gestured to a chair in front of his desk, which Jason sat down in, without saying a word.

“Now then,” Roman said, clapping his hands together and leaning forward, “Let’s talk.”


	2. Change of Position

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman discusses an arrangement with Jason.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For the sake of clarity and a few chapter elements, I'm thinking this AU is a divergence from Arkham Knight Genesis. Jason never had his fateful encounter with the Batman, and instead got mixed up with Roman, who is not Black Mask at this point.
> 
> Enjoy!

Jason took a deep, controlled breath and managed to look at Roman so he could ask, “What are we talking _about_?”

Roman smiled, but it was far from friendly. He reached for a black folder at the edge of his desk and pulled out several photographs to slide to Jason. 

Even though they were grayscale and a little fuzzy, Jason could make his face out in every single picture. Each shot had the date and time stamped in the corner, all from the previous Friday. 

“I don’t need to pull out the log from your computer, do I?” Roman taunted, clearly pleased with himself.

“No,” Jason exhaled. “No, I was there.”

“Good. Glad we didn’t have to beat around the bush,” Roman said, gathering up the photos and tucking them away.

Jason’s gaze fell to the floor, and he said nothing. 

“Now-” Roman stood and made his way toward Jason. “-that was about a week ago, and there hasn’t been any word from you. Nothing said to your higher ups, HR, _hell_ , even your co-workers as far as my people can tell.”

He stopped behind Jason’s chair, just out of sight, “Why is that?”

There were a thousand other places Jason wished he could be in that moment, but he was _there_ , in that office. And he owed Roman an answer. 

“It wasn’t my business.”

“Oh?” Roman crossed to Jason’s other side and leaned back against the desk. “You certainly _made_ it your business, didn’t you? According to the surveillance, you were out there watching for a little under five minutes. That doesn’t happen by accident.”

Jason couldn’t bear to meet Roman’s eyes, so he kept looking down.

“It was stupid. I don’t know why--” Jason swallowed hard. “I don’t know why I did that.”

As if he hadn’t heard him, Roman continued, “I’m told that you’re here because of our Outreach Placement Program.” He tilted his head slightly and narrowed his eyes, “You scared of losing your job?”

Jason felt another pang of shame and fear tug at his chest. He took a deep breath before answering, “I don’t want to lose this job, no.”

Roman looked at him thoughtfully, but didn’t say anything, and the room grew quiet.

In the silence, Jason became aware of just how shallow his breathing was and made a conscious effort to relax. He didn’t want to make an ass of himself _and_ pass out while doing it.

When he finally mustered the courage to look at Roman, he found intense, dark eyes already staring at him. 

Observing him. 

As he resisted the urge to vomit, Jason forced himself to keep his gaze locked with Roman’s.

The tension grew, then suddenly Roman’s face broke out into the same predatory smile.

“Relax, son. You’re not getting fired.”

Jason swallowed involuntarily. “I’m not?”

“No,” Roman confirmed, pushing off the desk and taking a seat once more. Once he settled, his smile waned, but continued to tug at the corner of his lips. “In fact, I want to offer you a _new_ position.”

It was an encouraging development, but Jason stayed on guard, bracing for any blow that might be coming.

“What kind of position?” he asked coolly.

“It’s not much different from what you’re doing now. You’ll be in the same department, have similar responsibilities, and a similar schedule. Only you’ll be making a little more, and the contract for your housing would be renewed for a year.”

Jason’s heart leapt at the thought of a pay raise and a guaranteed place to live, but forced himself to ask, “What do I have to do?”

_There was always a catch with this kind of thing._

Roman gave a short, humorless laugh. “You’ve already done the work. You did what you were supposed to and you caught my attention,” Roman nodded and raised his brow. “Albeit, in an unorthodox fashion.”

Jason couldn’t accept that. 

“You caught me… _watching you_ , and you want to _promote_ me for it?”

Roman shook his head. “It’s not the first time someone’s seen me. That really doesn’t matter.” He straightened up. “You’ve been doing fine work for the company. And that’s good for me. Investments are important in business.”

“‘Investments,’” Jason repeated flatly, frowning.

“I try to surround myself with people that make my life easier,” Roman started, gesturing as he spoke. “Some people have a decent head on their shoulders and help give me get ahead.”

Jason nodded slowly, staring at Roman.

“And others are easy on the eyes and nice to screw,” Roman said casually, catching Jason’s eye. “Which brings me to my next offer.”

Jason tensed as Roman leaned forward, straight faced and business-like, “I think you saw something you wanted, the other night. Sound about right?” 

Roman laughed as Jason looked away. “No need for guilt, son. We’re past that point.” 

When Jason didn’t answer, Roman sighed and straightened up, “I just want to know if that _thing_ you want could prove to be--” he tilted his head to the side, considering his words, “-- _mutually beneficial_.”

Jason swallowed hard for what seemed like the hundredth time since the conversation started.

“I don’t need an answer right away, you can take some time,” Roman said as he moved away. “I’ll have details sent to you about the new position, and you can look them over and inform me of your decision tomorrow.”

Jason nodded and stood quickly, making his way to the door.

“Oh, and Jason--”

He froze in place.

“Think about my other offer as well, won’t you?”

Barely able to find his voice, Jason answered softly, “I will.”

“Good. I’ll see you tomorrow.”

And with that, Jason was out the door, rushing to the nearest bathroom. 

The room appeared to be empty, but Jason made his way to a stall anyway. He didn’t need anyone walking in on his breakdown. 

He roughly closed the door behind him and rested his back against the door, drawing a shaky, shallow breath before running his hands down his face. He pushed through the chaotic buzzing in his head and reached for his phone to check the clock.

He still had time.

A dull, throbbing pulse pounded at every part of his brain, and he attempted another inhale, having a little more luck with it this time. His eyes wandered to the tiling on the wall, and he traced the lines of grout in an attempt to calm himself down.

What _did_ he want?

The sound of the door opening brought him back, and when the stall next to him shut, he exited hastily. 

As he left, he swung by the sinks and splashed his face with cold water, then grabbed a paper towel to dry it off.

He sincerely hoped that if anyone noticed how flushed his cheeks were, then they would keep their comments to themselves.

The cool air of the hallway felt refreshing against his lightly damp skin as he made his way back to his desk.

When he sat down, he drew his first full breath and leaned back in his chair, staring up at the ceiling.

He knew he wasn’t going to be fired. He knew if he accepted the new job, then he’d have a guaranteed place to stay for the next year as he saved his earnings. 

And Roman’s other offer seemed to have no bearing on his answer. 

He could say no if he wanted to. 

He could say yes.

_So what was he so worried about?_

Gradually, his head lowered down and he logged in to his computer to check the time, finding he had about ten minutes left in his break.

He knew he could take the time to think, but then he’d never be able to focus. 

No, he needed to be distracted, and working was perfect for that. 

It would all get figured out in the end, but at that moment, he couldn’t hope to finish the day by dwelling on what had just happened.

He pulled up the next document in his queue and began making his way through, feeling calmness sweep over him as he settled into his routine.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day went smoothly, with only one slight interruption: the delivery of the paperwork Roman had promised.

He promptly set it aside and decided that he’d look through it later when he dealt with everything else.

When five o'clock came around, he was the first one out of his seat, and it seemed like he didn’t stop until he was home.

Calmly, Jason pulled the papers out and flipped through them.

Better pay. More clearances. Assured housing. It wasn’t much of a step up, as Roman had said, but it certainly was a step in the right direction. 

Really, a no-brainer.

But he had known the job wasn’t going to be the difficult decision.

He stripped off his clothes and made his way to the bathroom, starting the shower and stepping in, with apprehension growing in his belly.

Thousands of questions ran through his mind and he didn’t know his answer to any of them, but at least the water felt nice.

After he dried off, he set about making dinner, still thinking about those questions, and gradually sorting his way through.

He attempted to watch tv, but the background noise just made him feel antsy, instead of distracting him like it normally did. 

He hastily finished his meal and changed into walking clothes.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Living in downtown Gotham made it hard to find a quiet, peaceful spot, but Jason had figured out that the old gothic churches scattered throughout the city made for nice respites.

Very rarely did people visit in the evenings, and that night was no different. 

Jason slipped in, and made his way up the large stone steps that led to the steepled roof. At the top, he hopped over the railing and walked along a flatter section of roofing, until he was among the granite statues that adorned the walkways. He settled underneath one and looked out to the city as the sun set, casting the buildings in a ruby red light.

Jason had made the climb a thousand times, but it never got old, seeing the world like that.

Tranquility washed over him and he felt like he could finally think again.

It wasn’t much different from those nights, years ago, when his parents would start screaming, and he would wonder if he could finally work up the courage to leave.

Every one of those nights, no matter how heavy the pull on his heart was, it was always lifted away by the sight of Gotham, looking as serene as it ever could be. 

Even the night they both were killed.

The sky grew dark, as the city came to life, lamps flickering on and headlights filling the streets. It was the perfect background for Jason to answer the questions he was struggling with.

Hours later, when the night air grew cold, he figured he’d call it a night and started his trek home, with a newfound sense of relief and clarity.

He still wasn’t entirely sure he was making the right choice, but he at least _made_ a choice, and tried to convince himself that he was doing the right thing.

It was going to be okay.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Jason arrived to work after a somewhat sleepless night, with anxious anticipation gnawing at his stomach.

It dawned on him that he didn’t really have the means to contact Roman to give him his answer, but had a suspicion that Roman would initiate a conversation eventually.

Surprisingly, he found that his work went smoothly that morning, and chalked it up as resignment to his fate.

Right before lunch, his desktop phone went off with a soft, pleasant melody. When he answered, a soothing female voice informed Jason that Mr. Sionis was expecting him in his office immediately.

Jason thanked her, hung up, then took in a long, deep breath.

It felt like he was on his way to a court hearing.

When he turned the corner, Roman’s secretary spotted him and picked up her phone, and by the time he reached her desk, she greeted him with a cool, but chipper, “Mr. Sionis will see you now.”

It wasn’t until he placed his hand on the doorknob of Roman’s office that his stomach twisted and he felt all his confidence shred away. 

Jason forced himself to move forward; it was too late to turn back now.

Inside his office, Roman was already standing by one of the large windows that ran along the room, arms clasped behind his back. 

When he saw Jason approaching, he smiled and moved to his desk.

“Please take a seat, Jason,” Roman said, pleasantly. 

Jason did just that, but Roman remained standing.

Jason was pretty certain that Roman enjoyed tormenting him. Why couldn’t he have just called over the phone?

Because, Roman wanted to be there to see Jason panicking.

What an ass.

“Well,” Roman began, staring Jason down. “Your answer?”

“I want the job,” Jason said, with no hesitation. 

The mild ire he felt toward Roman in that moment oddly made him feel braver, and he was glad for it.

“Excellent,” Roman said, pausing before the next question they both knew he was going to ask. 

He watched Jason intently, and Jason braced himself, determined to remain composed.

“And for my other offer?” Roman led, continuing to watch.

Jason kept their eyes locked and nodded. 

Roman gave him a look of _something_.

“I need you to say it, Jason.”

“I want to--,” Jason began, but fumbled and left it at, “--with you.” He looked down and away, feeling his heart pound in his chest.

He heard Roman move, then a strong grip lifted his chin so he came face-to-face with Roman.

“I’m very pleased to hear that, Jason.”

“I would hope so,” Jason said shortly, not really meaning to say it, but not regretting it either.

Roman laughed and playfully slapped the side of Jason’s face. “Rest assured, son, you’re not going to regret it.”

_God, Jason hoped so._

“Alright, then. You run along and get back to work,” Roman said, moving to his desk and jotting something down on a notepad, before handing it to Jason. “Call this number when you’re done working tonight, and _only_ when you’re done. Don’t think you can slack off and get preferential treatment, now.”

“Got it,” Jason said, standing up and folding the paper in his hands. 

He quickly left out the door and down the hallway, not looking back.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The rest of the day was spent thinking about the night ahead of him, and every time his mind wandered to that, his stomach did a pathetic flip.

He was looking forward to it, but it also scared the hell out of him. 

What if he messed up _bad_?

Jason banished that thought, and all subsequent ones from his mind so he could stay focused and finish his work.

At the end of the night, he found himself alone in the office once more. 

However, instead of the peculiar serenity Jason often felt, there was only a nervous bubbling excitement in his chest.

He finished his last assignment and logged off, casting a glance at the phone that sat in the corner of his desk. 

All he had to do was pick it up. 

Why was it so hard?

“You’ve come this far,” Jason murmured to himself, resting his head in his hands. “Come on…”

He took a deep breath and picked up the phone, dialing the number that Roman had written for him earlier in the day.

After a moment, Roman’s secretary answered, “Mr. Sionis’ office.”

“It’s, uh, it’s Jason,” he said quickly, then after a moment added, “Todd?”

“Very good, Mr. Todd. I’ll inform Mr. Sionis of your call and he’ll be with you shortly. In the meantime, you can make your way to the auxiliary office, located on your floor. Good night.”

“Good night,” Jason answered automatically, hanging up.

Jason took everything with him and walked to the room, growing anxious with each step he took. 

The door opened silently, and he went inside, discarding his things to the side and making his way over to the window. He slid his hands into his pockets and looked out over the city, just as he had the night before. 

Only, now he was practically in the sky, able to see everything. 

He took in a deep breath. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” 

Jason turned to see Roman closing the door behind him, and Jason nodded, “It is.”

Roman joined him and they both looked out together, in silence, until Roman spoke again. “You can still back out if you want, kid.”

Jason had been thinking the same thing, but was sincere when he answered, “No. No, I want this.”

Roman nodded as he stared ahead. “Alright, then. There’s a couple more things before we start.”

“Okay,” Jason acknowledged, even though his nerves were beginning to fray.

Roman turned to him. “It’s a simple arrangement. Clean cut. I know what I want from you, so no need to improvise or try and impress me.”

“Alright,” Jason answered, heart fluttering in relief. 

It wasn’t like he had anything in his repertoire to impress Roman _with_.

Roman continued, “I call on you, not the other way around. I don’t want any distractions while I work.”

Jason nodded.

“And finally,” he said, waiting for Jason to meet his eyes. “This can end at any time, by your choice, or mine. If you want out, for whatever reason, it’s over. If I feel you’re distracted and neglecting your work, I will end this _promptly_. Any questions?”

Jason laughed uncomfortably, “You’ve got this speech down to a science, don’t you?”

“I’ve done it enough times.”

“You do this a lot?”

Roman looked Jason over. “Does that bother you?”

“Not really, no. It’s just--funny, is all.”

“When you’ve been doing this as long as I have, it gets easier every time,” Roman answered, looking back out to the city. 

“No plans on settling down, huh?”

Roman scoffed, as he continued looking ahead. “‘Settling down?’ I don’t think so. There are much better ways to use my time.”

“That’s a little bleak, isn’t it?” 

Roman stood silent for a moment, and Jason looked away awkwardly. 

When Roman did speak again, Jason heard a certain sharpness in his voice, “Anything else to ask me? Last chance.”

“No. That’s it.”

“Good,” Roman replied, moving away from the window and unbuttoning his suit jacket. “Take your clothes off.”

Jason inhaled sharply, but complied, undoing his tie and unbuttoning his shirt.

Roman placed his jacket on a chair in the corner, and removed his tie. Once he finished, he moved over to the desk, pulling out one of the drawers and looking through its contents.

“You ever slept with a man before?”

The question caught Jason off guard. 

It shouldn’t have, and he wasn’t expecting it eventually, but it still surprised him a little. “No, I haven’t.”

Roman pulled out a small, clear bottle of lubricant, a latex glove, and what looked like a very expensive box of towelettes. 

“Just jumping right in, huh?”

Jason sat in a chair to take his shoes and socks off. “I don’t really have much other choice.”

“No?” Roman looked up, unbuttoning his sleeves and rolling them up. “What made you want to?”

Jason had his shirt halfway off, but paused. “I saw you with Evan.”

Roman snorted and shook his head. “You really do like watching, don’t you.”

“No,” Jason said quickly, shrugging his shirt off the rest of the way, “It just happened. Really.”

“If you say so,” Roman raised his eyebrows and removed an expensive looking watch from his wrist, slipping it into his pocket. “Well, how about a prostate exam. Had one of those?”

“What? _No_ ,” Jason laughed, a little shriller than he meant to. “I hadn’t ever been to a doctor before I applied to the program.”

“Didn’t think so,” Roman sighed, sliding the glove on his hand. “Just means we have to start from scratch.”

Jason pulled off his tank top, removed his pants, then took a deep breath as he pulled his boxers off. 

He didn’t know if he expected a reaction from Roman or not, but was oddly relieved when Roman only beckoned him over and patted the desk.

“Lie down on your back, legs facing the door,” Roman instructed, moving around to the other side, facing the windows.

Jason did as he was told, easing himself down and spreading his legs. He imagined that he looked ridiculous like that, but instead tried to focus on the cool surface of the desk against his flushed skin.

“Now,” Roman started, uncapping the bottle, and spreading some of its contents between his gloved fingers. “There’s no sugar coating this. It’s going to feel strange and chances are, it’ll hurt. But I won’t stop unless you explicitly tell me to. Got it?”

Jason’s head was starting to buzz.

“Got it.”

“Good,” Roman rested one hand on Jason’s thigh, then slid the gloved hand between his legs, gingerly pressing against Jason’s entrance.

Jason shivered and squirmed a little. 

It was cold and odd, but not entirely unpleasant. After a few passes, Roman pushed his finger inside and Jason trembled at the touch.

Roman began to explain something to Jason, but his voice seemed muffled and far away and Jason could only focus on the stretching pain and odd sensation of having something _inside_ of him. He let his eyes shut and without meaning to, clenched down around Roman’s finger.

A few light slaps to his thigh got his attention, and Roman was looking down at him with a quirked eyebrow. “You okay, kid?”

Jason nodded fervently. “Yeah, yeah, it’s just… _weird_.”

“I warned you. Need me to stop?”

“No, I’m good. Keep going.”

Roman nodded and continued to prepare Jason.

Another finger, and several embarrassing sounds later, Jason was panting on the desk, eyes rolling to the back of his head a little, with his cock almost fully erect over his stomach. 

Roman curled his fingers again, eliciting a moan from Jason, then experimentally pulled them out half way, only to thrust them firmly back in. Jason cried out, and Roman grunted in approval.

“Feeling better?” Roman asked, repeating the action a few more times.

“Much better,” Jason confirmed, and it was true. 

The initial pain had dulled, and now it was a pleasant push and pull that made Jason’s stomach start to clench in a familiar way.

Roman slid his fingers out, and even though Jason had gotten used to the sensation, it was a nice to have a break from it, for a moment. 

Roman pulled the glove off from his hand and walked away, discarding it in the trash bin on the other side of the desk. Jason looked over to him and watched as Roman pulled out a condom.

“You’re well stocked,” Jason said, feeling hazy, but unable to resist making the joke.

“Been doing this a while, remember?” Roman shot back, making his way back to Jason.

Everything they had done so far had been good for Jason, but something about seeing Roman towering over him made Jason feel pure, unadulterated desire. 

Roman made short work of undoing his belt and zipper, then lowering his pants and briefs before pulling himself out to slide the condom on. 

Jason took the opportunity to really look Roman over, and decided that Roman was quite handsome, and much easier to be around like _this_.

After Roman was ready, he lined his cock up with Jason’s rim and pushed against it, just as he had with his fingers.

“You okay?” Roman muttered, more out of obligation than concern.

“Yeah. I’m fine,” Jason whispered, his heart beating faster as he readied himself.

Roman nodded and slid forward and inside of Jason, slowly, but firmly.

Jason lifted and dropped his head against the desk, his chest rapidly rising and falling.

“Oh my god,” Jason whined, clamping his mouth and eyes shut.

Roman chuckled and continued pushing in. “You like it, huh?”

Jason frantically nodded, and he couldn’t see it, but as Roman looked down to Jason with a wicked grin.

As soon as Jason permitted Roman to move, they began rocking together, with Roman thrusting into Jason in shallow, quick bursts.

It was amazing, Jason thought briefly. He had imagined what it would be like, but he could have never imagined _this_. 

Even as Roman repeated the motion, the feeling changed, moving in cycles when their position shifted, ever-so-slightly. 

After a particularly rough thrust, Jason felt Roman’s cock hit something deep inside of him a few times in succession, making him cry out loudly. 

The sensation disappeared quickly, but helped push Jason to his climax, and he cried out, making his throat immediately feel raw.

He hadn’t contributed much to begin with, but as he rode his orgasm out, he went slack and just let Roman use him. It seemed to not make a difference to Roman, who let out a low, rumbling growl as he finished, hunching over Jason and snapping his pelvis forward a few more times.

Roman braced himself over Jason, panting, and Jason wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it, but he reached out and tenderly ran a hand through Roman’s messy, sweat soaked hair.

Above him, Roman stiffened and looked at Jason with his brow furrowed.

“Sorry,” Jason said quickly, pulling his hand away. “Should I--not do that?”

“It’s fine,” Roman muttered. “Doesn’t matter to me.”

With a rush of affection he didn’t know he was capable of, Jason placed his hand on Roman’s face, cupping it. He ran his thumb over Roman’s jaw, feeling a slight scratch of stubble that wasn’t visible just yet.

Roman remained tensed, looking at Jason like he was insane, but made no attempt to move away. 

When Jason slid his thumb over Roman’s lips though, the older man turned his head and spoke in a gravelly voice, “Not bad, kid. Best get cleaned up.”

Unceremoniously, Roman pulled out of Jason and went about cleaning up. 

He handed Jason one of the towelettes, which Jason was grateful for, as he was wet and sticky from the lubricant.

Neither of them said anything as they dressed and adjusted themselves, and unsurprisingly, Roman was finished long before Jason was fully clothed again. 

He smoothed his hair back and stopped at the door, turning to say something, when Jason cut him off.

“You were my first.”

Roman gave Jason and crooked smile. “I know, kid. I asked you if you slept--”

“I meant at all,” Jason blurted out. “I’ve never been with anyone before you.”

It looked as though Roman was at a loss for words for a moment, but eventually he settled on, “Well, I hope it was good for you.”

“It was,” Jason said quietly, grabbing for his shirt, then looking up to Roman again. “Just thought you should know.”

Roman nodded slowly, then opened the door, “Keep that number at your desk, Jason,” he turned back before he stepped through. “For next time.”

Jason felt his heart leap to his throat, “Yeah. Alright.”

“Good night,” Roman said, walking out into the hallway.

“Good night,” Jason called after him.

Once he was alone in the room, Jason finished dressing and put on his coat. Before he left, he made his way over to the desk again running his fingers across the polished wood.

“Next time,” he whispered to himself, smiling as he looked out to city.

He was looking forward to that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's gonna be a lull between this chapter in the next (this is as of 5/14), since I'm working on a _sort of_ tie-in piece, [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14662929/chapters/33874965)!
> 
> It's not crucial to read, as I'll have a set up for the third chapter, but reading _Genesis_ might clue you in on some stuff that I have planned for this fic~!


End file.
